Sleepless Night
by JRCash
Summary: Leia can't seem to fall asleep in her new surroundings, so Han and her return to a spot that is all too familiar to them...his bunk on the Falcon. [Smut warning nsfw]


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not profit in any way, shape or form from this._

 _ **Second disclaimer:** This story contains sexual situations. In fact, I edited it quite a bit to be less…well, less just straight up smut and have some kind of plot behind it. Sorry have I have a dirty mind and like to make these two do stuff to each other._

* * *

" I can't sleep" Leia quietly muttered into Han's chest.

She was curled up, her back against him, his outstretched arm tucked behind her neck. The bedroom around them was dark, only a small bit of light from the outside lights crept in between the curtains, casting shadows against the walls. A faint hum of speeder traffic could be heard, cutting thru the dark silence of the bedroom. Han's steady breathing mixed with the outside sounds. He sounded calm, but not in a deep sleep. She turned over and rolled into his chest and took a deep breath. His bare chest smelled good, a mixture of musk and a faint hint of grease from working on the Falcon earlier in the day.

She stirred a bit, stretching out her legs in the bed. As she stretched, Han moved slightly in his sleep. His gently kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong, princess?" he groggily murmured.

Leia pulled her head away from Han's chest slightly and looked up at Han's face.

"I can't sleep" she repeated, slightly louder then before.

"Why not?" Han asked, his free hand reaching up towards her face and gently brushing loose hairs that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear.

"I don't know", Leia replied. "This place just doesn't feel like home to me".

Now that the second death star was blown to pieces and the celebrations from the event were over, everyone was left to figure out how to return to a "normal" life. There was still plenty of work to be done, with rebuilding the galaxy and establishing a new government and all, but that was the farthest thing from Leia's mind at the moment. Han and her had been offered the apartment by the Alliance. It was a nice gesture, being close to base and the hanger in which the Falcon was being repaired after the damage it had sustained in battle. They had moved in two days ago and the first night, Han and her were so exhausted from the day's events, she quickly fell asleep without giving her surroundings much thought.

Tonight was different though. Leia was excited at first at the thought of having an actual bed to share with Han, after spending so many nights during the war in uncertainty. The bed was large, covered with many pillows and a soft gray duvet with embroidery around the edges. As comfortable as the bed was, it wasn't familiar to her the way the bunk on the Falcon was to her. It was once of the few places she could truly feel at ease.

Han pulled Leia closer to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back.

"I know it doesn't feel like home yet, but this is our home for now" he replied.

"I know", Leia replied back, "but as nice as it is, I can't sleep here, it's just too strange".

"Strange?" Han questioned. "How is this strange? Isn't this the type of big comfy bed a princess should be sleeping in?"

Leia quietly giggled into Han's chest "I'm a princess who prefers a freighter bunk over this bed any night. Can we go down to the hanger and sleep in the Falcon for the night?".

Han looked at her, slightly puzzled at her request. "You want to go all the way down there just because you can't sleep up here?" he asked.

"Well…yes" she replied.

"If that will get my princess some rest, I suppose we could…but just for tonight".

Leia sat up in bed, pulling the heavy blankets off of her and smoothing down the short nightgown she was wearing. Han rose from the bed in only his underwear and turned to pick up his pants from the floor next to the bed and pull them over his legs. He bent down once again, picking up his shirt and vest from the floor. He slipped his shirt over his head. Leia moved to the edge of the bed as Han was pulling his arms thru his vest. She leaned forward and kissed his chest.

"Thank you for wanting to go to the Falcon tonight" she whispered.

He held out his hand and helped her off the bed, her bare feet landing on the cool floor, sending a shiver thru her. She walked to the closet on the adjacent wall and opened the door. She wasn't as sloppy as Han, who usually left his clothes in a jumbled heap next to the bed. She always made sure to put dirty clothes in her hamper, her next days outfit neatly hung on the closet door. She reached up into the closet and pulled down a long robe. _Good enough_ she thought to herself. _The hanger isn't very far from here and I doubt anyone will be around this late at night._ She wrapped the robe around her and looked down to the bottom of the closet for the closest pair of shoes. There was a pair of low suede boots near the front and she carefully slipped her bare feet into them. She turned around, shutting the closet door behind her. Han was now sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots over his wrinkled blood stripes. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I think this is the first time I'm the one over dressed" he proclaimed.

"Well I don't think anyone is going to see me this late, plus I at least wear something to bed!" she quickly retorted back.

"Hey, if I could just walk around base in my underwear, I probably would!" he smiled back at her.

* * *

Han let go of Leia's hand to reach up and unlock the boarding ramp to the Falcon. The hanger around them was quiet and dimly lit. Leia was right, no one was around this late at night. The ramp hissed down and Han wrapped his hand in Leia's again and let her up the ramp. The door closed behind them with a slow mechanical hiss and Han lead Leia down the Falcon's hallway to the bunk. They entered the small room and Leia sat down on the bed. Han closed the door and kicked off his boots near the doorway.

"This more your speed, princess?" Han asked, a slight lopsided grin crossing his face. Leia was sitting on the bunk, also removing her shoes and robe and looked up at Han.

"This is just familiar to me, to us…" Han stepped down towards the bed and wrapped his arms around Leia, in process pulling her backwards onto the bunk. Leia giggled as she fell softly onto the pillows and she took in the familiar smell of Han and her that still lingered on the sheets. Han laid himself on his side next to her in the bunk and rested a hand on her stomach.

"I agree, Leia. I know we've had some good times in this bunk" he laughed.

Han leaned down and slowly kissed Leia on the lips. His hand slowly moved across her stomach to her side and pulled her closer to him. She turned onto her side and reached up to the side of his face and pulled him closer to her lips, deepening the kiss in the process. She felt his hand slowly trace up her back and down her spine. Her lips parted as she broke from the kiss for a moment, her eyes meeting his eyes in the process.

"I love you, Leia" Han breathed.

"I know" she quietly replied, a tinge of laughter in her words.

He kissed her again, her lips parting, there tongues slipping back and forth between their mouths, slowly at first, then with more passion as their kisses deepened. Han's hand slid down Leia's side to the edge of her nightgown. His fingers grazed the delicate lace edge before sliding his hand up the outside of her thigh and across her bare sides. He noticed she wasn't wearing anything under the nightgown and he could feel a familiar feeling growing in his pants. His hand slid across her smooth skin to her breast. He cupped it slowly and gently squeezed it in his strong hand. Leia let a out a small moan as he did this in between a kiss. He looked down at her face, her brown eyes closed, a look of content across her lips. He leaned back in and begin kissing her again, her lips kissing him back. His hand left her breast and traveled down her side, his palm slowly pushing her body onto her back again as his fingers grazed her silky skin.

He adjusted his weight so that he slightly hovered above her. His hand slid to the inside of her thigh and then slowly towards her folds. He could feel she was already wet and warm as he passed a finger over the outside, first up and then back down towards her opening. Leia let out a soft moan as his finger slowly slipped into her. _Oh gods, she is really beautiful_ Han thought to himself as he admired her face as he worked another finger into her. Her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted, the occasional moan escaping her. After a few moments of fingering her, he pulled his hand away and traced his way back to her breasts, softly cupping one and then the other under her nightgown. He removed his hand from under the fabric and sat up, pulling off his vest first and then his shirt. He looked down at Leia as she sat up in the bunk slightly and slipped her nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor before laying back, her elbows propped up against the pillows.

Han took a moment to take in what was before him. Leia lay there completely naked, her pale skin in the dim light seemed to almost give off it's own moonlight. "I'm a lucky man to have a woman as beautiful as you" Han breathed as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground. Leia drank in the view in front of her. His muscular arms and chest, his defined stomach, the way his hip bones slightly dipped as his body disappeared into his underwear. She shifted herself up so she was no longer laying down, but on her knees, her legs tucked behind her. Han stood in front of her at the edge of the bunk. She kissed his bare stomach as she adjusted her body in front of him. She kissed him again, slightly lower and lower until her lips reached the band of his boxers. She let her tongue trace the line where the fabric and his skin met. Her hand reached up to his bulge and begin to stroke him gently thru the fabric.

He felt his hand reach down and his fingers run gently thru her hair as she then moved both hands to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. His thickness was already hard as it sprung free from the fabric. She leaned in again and parted her lips, taking in just the tip of him at first, one hand wrapping itself around his base and the other resting against his hip. She pulled back and took more of his length into her mouth, each time taking more and more until both her hands were on Han's hips, her mouth working for itself now, back and forth, up and down his shaft.

"Oh gods, Leia, that feels amazing" Han moaned.

She looked up at him for a moment and saw his face with a look of content on it, his eyes barely open anymore. She quickened her pace, her body rocking back and forth as her mouth did on him.

"If you aren't careful, you are gonna make me…" Han's words trailed off as his hands grasped tighter onto her hair. She slowed down and released him from her mouth.

"Now it's my turn to tease you for a bit" Han said as he crawled onto her in the bunk, his movements rearranging her onto her back. Han kissed her once on the lips then his lips began traveling down her neck to her collar bone, quickly nipping it and then lower to her breasts. He sucked on them each switching between the two. Leia let out soft moans as his mouth gently sucked on her nipples, her body stirring beneath him. His hand reached down between her legs, parting them slightly as his slipped a finger into her again.

"Gods you are so wet, you have no idea what that does to me" he moaned, working his finger in and out of her, his mouth still sucking her hard nipples. He couldn't take it anymore. He slipped his finger out of her, pushed her thighs open and pushed his mouth against her wetness. His tongue swirled over her, her body tightening beneath. He ate her out like if he stopped, the galaxy would explode. She ran her fingers thru his hair, grasping at it, taking a handful and pulling hard on it.

"Oh my gods, Han" she exclaimed. Her body tightened, her hips slightly raising up off the bed towards his mouth. A fire burned in her now.

"Han, Han! Oh gods! Han!" she cried out, a wash of orgasm coming over her. He pulled back from her, a smile on his face as he kissed her stomach and raised himself up so his eyes met hers. Her breathing was heavy, her lips curled in a smile as he gently placed kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart" he breathed. His body pressed closer against her and he slid into her. She let out a moan as his hips found a rhythm, him gliding in and out of her as he picked up speed.

"You feel amazing" Han breathed as he pumped inside her, her moaning growing louder and louder with each thrust. He felt like he had died and gone to the heavens. The way her body and his fit together in these moments. Her moans of pleasure turned him on the way nothing else could, especially because he was the cause of them.

He pulled out for a moment and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her knees. She placed her hands onto the bed to steady herself and let out a giggle. Her perfectly round ass was directly in front of him, her pale skin shining in the dim lighting. Han slapped her ass check, another giggle escaping Leia's lips as his hand left her pale skin a rosy pink. His hands then grabbed onto her hips again and pulled her back onto him.

"Oh gods!" Leia exclaimed as he drove into her. He began thrusting again, her body rocking back and forth, matching him in rhythm and speed.

"You like that don't you?" Han asked.

"Oh gods, Han. Fuck me harder".

 _Your wish is my command, princess_ , he thought to himself as he pulled her hips toward him, his pace quickening once again.

He loved this side of her. He knew that he had brought out this side of her and could barely contain himself when she turned into this sexy vixen for him, giving into whatever pleasures and positions he could possibly think of for them. He also loved the fact that only he knew about this side of her. Despite it being public knowledge around base that they were in a relationship, he had eavesdropped conversations between the pilots in the mess hall and in the locker room about him and her. Some of the younger guys just hadn't accepted it yet that the most beautiful woman on base was taken by the Corellian and would speak in hushed tones about her still, thinking Han wasn't around to overhear them. "I bet she's boring in bed. Probably would be too proper to know how to suck a dick right. All the hot ones aren't that crazy once you get them in the sack" he once heard a pilot tell his friend. He had to chuckle to himself. _They'll never get to find out how wrong they are_ he thought as he walked away.

While still pounding into her at a quickening pace, he removed his hand from one of her hips and gave her ass a firm slap again, leaving her cheek a deeper shade of pink this time. Leia's fingers curled into the sheets, tugging them as his hand slapped her ass again. He gave he one last deep thrust and pulled out of her, grabbing her hips as he spun her around to face him. She was kneeling now, facing him on the bed. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her face towards him, kissing her deeply.

They were both breathing heavily as Han pulled away from the kiss and laid down on the bed. Leia turned to face him again, her legs straddling his hips, her hovering above him. "Your turn to do some of the work" he laughed, grabbing her hips and pulling her down onto him. He filled her instantly, a loud moan escaping her lips. She steadied herself with her hands on his chest and began rocking her hips on him. She closed her eyes, focusing on hitting the right spots. _Oh gods,_ she thought _he has no idea how good this feels right now._ He noticed her pace had quickened, her breasts now bouncing in front of him as she rode him. His hands traveled up to her breasts, grabbing both of them, his head lifting from the pillows just enough that he could catch her nipple in his teeth for a moment. She leaned forward, his head leaning back again in the pillow, her body still working every inch of him. She kissed him as he moaned thru parted lips. _She has no idea what she does to me_ he thought as her lips left his and her body straightening out above his again.

"Han, I'm going to…going to….!" she cried out, her words barely coming together as her breath was heavy. Her nails were digging into his chest, her body bouncing ferociously on him. He wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Oh gods, Leia!" he breathed as he felt her wave of orgasm meeting his. His hands grasped her hips, pulling her deep onto him, his hips raising and thrusting a few more times but then they both had slowed to near a stop, her still tight around him as the last of him emptied into her.

Leia fell forward into his chest, her breathing heavy and quick. He could feel her warm breaths against his skin as she then rolled off of him and laid next to him in the bunk. She picked her head up momentarily so his arm could slide around her and she laid her head back down. Leia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _How does he still amaze me, still leave me completely out of breath, my head spinning every time…._ Leia thought to herself. He kissed her forehead gently, his hazel eyes meeting hers again.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too" Han replied.

He pulled her close to him, his chin resting on top of her messy hair.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart" he quietly whispered to her. She had already fallen asleep, her short steady breaths against his chest. He kissed her hair again and fell into a deep sleep himself.


End file.
